Saving Skye
by Rabs009
Summary: One night, a child is left on the doorstep of Cody and Squib's apartment. They take it in but why was it left there...?
1. Chapter 1

**All disclaimers apply to this story.**

…**-.-…**

A young woman of about 21 was running through the dark alleys with a little bundle against her chest. Running for her life and also the life of her child. She could hear the footsteps becoming fainter behind her yet she still ran. She looked at the baby in her arms.

_I need to get her to safety. _

_They're after her not me. _

_I need to fool them, confuse them. _

_Make them follow me. _

_Get her to safety._

She got an idea. Taking off her necklace she put it around the child's neck and ran into the nearest building. Luckily it was open allowing her to go in further. She got to the elevator and randomly pushed a button. When it opened, she went down the hallway and at the end of it, came to a door. 703 was the apartment number. She looked at her little girl for the last time and planted a kiss on her forehead. She put her down, rang the doorbell and ran around the corner silently praying that she wouldn't have to regret her decision.

She heard the door open and after a moment's silence, a gasp. "SQUIB!" came the shriek of a female. Loud and fast footsteps and then a, "what? What?" from a male. More silence. A rustling sound and then a door closing and the click of a lock.

The woman turned the corner and saw that they must have taken in the newborn child because it wasn't there anymore. She smiled slightly. At least they were a couple, and a caring one too judging by how the male had come at the shriek of the female.

She then remembered her purpose: Save Skye.

She ran again.

…**-.-…**

Cody woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She looked over to the wall clock that read 2:03. Who in their right mind would be here at this time of night? She wondered. She was almost afraid of who might be here so she prodded Squib awake.

"Wha . . . sleepin . . . goway," he mumbled pulling up the blanket.

"Squib, there's someone at the door."

"Then go get it," came his muffled reply.

Cody sighed. Squib was never one to abandon sleep easily so she went to answer herself. When she opened the door, she saw that no one was there. Leaning out a little more Cody checked the hallway but no one was there either. _Weird,_ she thought. She was about to close the door when she saw a small bundle on the floor. Bending down she moved the blankets aside and gasped. It was a baby, fast asleep.

"SQUIB!" she called to him to share this discovery. A few seconds later Squib was by her side.

"What? What?" he asked, worry plastered on his face. He saw her crouched down next to a small bundle. He was confused. What did she want? Cody suddenly took the bundle in her arms and went into the apartment. He followed her lead and she closed and locked the door. Quietly she made her way to their bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Squib finally broke the silence. "What is it?" he said pointing to the bundle in her arms.

"It's a baby girl. Her name's Skye," Cody said softly.

Squib was shocked. He went and sat down beside Cody. Looking in her arms, he saw a little face peaking out through the blankets. There was also a necklace around her neck that read 'Skye' in loopy gold letters.

"She's adorable," Cody spoke once again.

Squib just nodded. It was the true; the little girl was very cute. But the reality of it all then came back. "Who would leave their kid outside our apartment?" he wondered aloud

"I don't know . . ."

"What are we going do with it?"

"What to you mean 'what are we going to do?' We can't just toss her back out, she's only a baby!" she snapped.

Squib was taken aback by her sudden anger. "So we're her parents now? How are we supposed to look after her? Your only 19 and I'm only 20 and we're not even married!"

"We're old enough. Besides, being parents might be fun and I have had more than enough training with little kids."

"How?"

"I have a lot of nieces and nephews. I spent a lot of time with them before I came to Cascadia."

"Oh. Well at least she can pass off as our kid. Blond hair but we'll have to see what colour eyes she has."

Cody looked at the small child more intently and noticed that Squib was right. "You think maybe the person who left her here knew us? And that's why she's here instead of someplace else?" she asked.

"Who knows?" Squib yawned. "I'm tired and I really need the sleep. But where's the kid going go?"

Cody thought for a moment. "Between us," she said finally and she lay the small child between her and Squib. Soon they were all fast asleep.

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Cody and Squib were awakened by the cries of the infant that lay between them. Cody was the first to wake.

"Squib, get the baby." she grumbled.

"You get it."

"I had her last night."

"Well I had her…you get it."

"Squib, just tend to her."

"Cody!"

"Squib!" she too was up by now. "Why are you shouting? Can't a person sleep peacefully on a Saturday morning . . . Saturday morning! Oh no!"

"What?"

"Today's the day that . . . damn it!"

"Explain, Cody."

"I can't deal with you right now." the baby was now crying even louder because of the lack of attention it was receiving. Cody picked up Skye and left the room.

Meanwhile Squib sat up and went to join Cody in the kitchen, where she had taken the baby.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She's hungry."

"Then feed her."

"It's not that easy! We haven't got a bottle or any bottle formula."

"Oh."

Cody could do nothing but sigh. "Grab a jacket and go start the car," was all she said before going back into their room.

"Wait, what? We can't go anywhere right now. We haven't even had breakfast!"

"How can you be so selfish? We'll eat breakfast outside. Right now we have to get some things for the baby."

Nodding, and mumbling something about not being selfish, Squib obediently grabbed a jacket and left the apartment.

10 minutes later, Cody also came downstairs and they were on their way.

Their whole morning passed with shopping causing a huge decrease in Squib's bank balance. Clothes, food, bottle formula, toys, a crib; the whole baby package had to be bought so that Skye's needs would be fulfilled. It was almost noon by the time they got back to their apartment.

Arriving home, Squib went straight to the answering machine, by habit. It was flashing a bright red **1**. He pressed play.

"_Hey Squib-" it was Cameron's voice. "There's been a little change of plans. Adena arrived back early from her parent's place_ _and since Tanis is already here, we're heading out now. We should be there in an about two hours. See ya."_

Squib stood staring at the machine in shock. If the time that the message was recorded was correct, then that meant that they only had one hour until the arrival of their friends.

"Cody! There's been a change of plans! Our monthly dinner is going to be in an hour instead of at night!"

Cody came into the room holding a gurgling Skye in one hand and another to her ear. "Why are you shouting? I can hear fine, thank you, but it seems like you want to change that by making me deaf." She handed Skye to him. "As for the change of plans, we can deal with it. Just hide everything we bought in our room and close it. We'll set it up tomorrow."

"And Skye?"

"Umm . . . a babysitter?"

"That's only if we can get anyone."

The next hour passed with them moving and going around the building to see if anyone was able to baby-sit. Unfortunately, everyone was busy on this particular Saturday so they got stuck with the baby.

"She's sleeping. Let's just leave her in the room," Cody suggested. "Hopefully, she'll sleep her way through lunch. We can check up on her every little while."

Before Squib could reply, the doorbell rang.

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Squib made his way to open the door while Cody went to close their bedroom door. When Squib opened the door, he discovered that no one was outside. Instead, there was a white envelope on their doormat. "Cody!" he yelled picking up the envelope and closing the door. She came beside him seconds later as he was opening the envelope. There was nothing inside but a short message was written on the inside flap of it.

_I am Skye's mother yet I cannot reveal my identity to you. My child and I were in danger so I left her at your doorstep. Thank you very much for taking her in. Do not worry about me because even I don't know what's going to happen now. At least I can rest assured that my daughter is in good, safe hands. I thank you once again for saving Skye's life._

"This is more serious than we thought," Cody murmured after a few moments of silence.

The doorbell rang again causing the both of them to jump. "That must be them!" Cody whispered. Squib went to get the door again as Cody shoved the letter in a nearby closet.

"Hi." And similar greetings were exchanged as Adena, Cameron and Tanis came inside.

"Wow, Cody," Adena said. "Did you re-do this place?"

"Oh, yeah," Cody said distractedly. Her mind was still on the letter but she forced it out of her mind.

"It looks great," Tanis added..

Once they were all seated and talk was on the way, Cody excused herself saying she had to go to the washroom. Instead, she went to her room and checked up on Skye. She was still sleeping soundly and Cody kissed went back to join the others.

"No way!" Cameron was yelling when she got there.

"What?" she asked.

"Rick asked Tanis out a few days ago and she said yes!" he said, looking shocked.

"Wow," Cody commented. "That is unexpected. Rick and Tanis. Who would've thought?"

"Not me," Adena said. "So when is your date?"

"It was yesterday," Tanis said, blushing. Tanis never blushed.

"How was it? Details!"

"It was pretty nice. We decided we'll go out again." Tanis replied.

"And you're still blushing," Squib teased. "It must have been pretty good."

"That Rick . . ." Cam was saying.

"Leave her alone, guys," Cody said. "How about some lunch now?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll just wash up," Adena said and left for the bathroom.

Cody got lunch, lasagna, on the table and everyone was just about to start but Adena still wasn't back. "How long does it take to wash up?" Cody wondered aloud. "I'll go see."

When Cody got to the bathroom, she received a surprise. It was empty. Also, their bedroom door was ajar. Adena was standing inside with Skye in her arms, a look or shock on her face.

"Adena?" Cody asked weakly.

"I heard a voice and . . . you have a kid!" Adena immediately accused.

"Babysitting?" Cody tried.

"Right . . . she's yours! Yours and Squibs!"

"She's not really-"

"Why didn't you tell us you were adopting?"

"What going on?" Cameron asked, coming in with Squib and Tanis behind him.

Adena held out Skye as an answer.

"Hey, be careful!" Cody said angrily as she took the baby safely in her arms. "She's just a baby. You can't just dangle her like that!"

Three shocked faces stared at her.

"Are you going to explain?" Adena finally asked.

Cody sighed. "What do you want to know?" she sat on the bed.

"What's her name?"

"When did you get her?"

"How old is she?"

"How did you get her?"

Cody held up her hand to stop the questions. "Her name's Skye. I think she's only a few months old. Someone left her outside her apartment last night and we have no idea whose kid she is." Cod paused. "But we got a letter this morning, right before you guys came." She handed Skye to Squib, and got the letter from the closet. "Here, you can read it." She handed it to Cameron and Tanis and Adena huddled around him to read.

"Sounds mysterious," Cameron said.

"You are keeping her, right?" Tanis asked.

"Yeah," Squib said. "Cody's decision," he added.

"Great! She's such a cutie!" Adena said, taking Skye into her arms again.

They gathered around the baby until Cody remembered about lunch being left. She ushered them all to the table with Cameron holding Skye, and they all dug in.

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

"NO!" Skye woke with a start. She lay there on the cold stone floor thinking about her nightmare with silent tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. The dirty alley in which she had been sleeping seemed even darker at that moment than it usually was.

Keeping in mind that she had to go visit her daughter again the next day, she tried to force herself into another fitful sleep.

…**-.-…**

Life had settled into a somewhat normal routine a week later for the couple. Having Skye in the family was extremely entertaining and a lot of hard work. Another member in the house also came with more responsibility. They always had to be on the lookout for Skye, just in case; after all, the house wasn't baby-proof.

Not to mention the fact that they had to be up half the night if she started screaming. It was impossible to sleep through the racket she caused no matter how hard they tried. She had quite talented vocals. Maybe she was a future singer.

Some problems that they hadn't seen coming up were their careers and how they were going to manage Skye during their work times. Cody could still work from home, doing her articles, but she had to go out sometimes for her photography and research whereas Squib's tennis could not be played at home at all.

_DING DONG!_

"Squib. Can you get the door please?" Cody shouted from the bathroom where she was bathing Skye.

A minute later, he was in the washroom holding a white envelope.

Cody took one look at the envelope and knew who it was from. "Read it out loud."

_Things have gotten complicated so I don't think I will be able to contact you again anytime soon. That's all I can say for now. Keep my Skye safe. Don't let her out of your sight!_

"That's it?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I think she wrote it in a rush."

"This is just getting weirder by the day. Who is Skye?"

They looked at the gurgling baby in the tub and wondered: _who is Skye?_

…**-.-…**

There was a pain in her side suddenly. Someone was kicking her.

"Get up bitch!" they shouted and kicked her again.

_Oh no! They've found me! _

She tried to get up but she kicked her back down.

"Gona try and run away again? No, that won't be happening again. This time, there is no escape," he growled out before closing in on her.

No one heard her cry for help.

…**-.-…**

**Sorry for the long time. Now there's a little suspense too. Review!**


End file.
